


AEW Short Fics

by gaysanada



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, chuck is drunk in one of them, in one of them, some platonic love too, sometimes orange speaks, these are my earlier fics so they arent as good as my longer ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: All of my shorter AEW fics (aka all the ones under 1k words). These are, typically, quick and cute sweet little things. Will be updated as I write more.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page, Matt Jackson/Kenny Omega, Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder/Chuck Taylor, Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor, Trent Barreta/Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder, trent barreta/chuck taylor & orange cassidy | jc ryder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. dandelions (chuck taylor/orange cassidy)

**Author's Note:**

> 280 words. set when chuck and oc still lived together.

Orange was sitting on the couch inside the house he shared with Chuck Taylor. He was, as usual, pretty zoned out, while Chuck was rambling on about the bright sun and how nice it was outside. ****

“And look Orange! There’s flowers growing in the grass outside!” Chuck pointed very exaggeratedly out the window, towards some little yellow dots poking up through the grass.

“Weeds,” Orange muttered back, barely even bothering to look up at Chuck.

“Yeah, okay, whatever, they’re technically weeds. But they’re cool! Hold on,” Chuck shouted back, throwing the door open and walking in the grass. He didn’t seem to care that he was barefoot, or that he wasn’t actually wearing pants.

Orange watched through the window as Chuck picked several handfuls worth of the weeds. Once Chuck seemed satisfied with the amount he had stuffed in his hands, he hopped back inside, plopping down on the couch next to Orange. He dropped all of them in Orange’s hands and pulled out his phone.

Orange looked at Chuck somewhat inquisitively, confused as to why he was now holding these yellow things. Chuck just muttered back a simple ‘hold on’ while typing something into Google.

Slowly, one by one, Chuck picked up a flower, twisting it together with another one, until he had a decent flower crown started.

A big grin plastered on his face, he set it on Orange’s head, “There! Now you’re pretty,” Chuck gently patted Orange’s leg before jumping up and rushing outside to get more.

Orange wanted to drop his head down so the crown fell off, but the beaming smile coming from Chuck’s face stopped him. Maybe he could deal with this.


	2. young love (trent beretta/chuck taylor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 241 words

It felt like high school. Trent and Chuck sneaking off and running somewhere to make out. They hadn’t officially talked about whether or not they were dating, and neither of them really cared. They were happy just spending this time together, being as close as possible. They felt so fun and secretive, each encounter starting and ending in a fit of giggles.

This was was no different, Trent running up behind Chuck and wrapping his arms around him, pressing sweet kisses to his shoulders and his neck. Chuck let out a little yelp from surprise before relaxing into it. Trent whispered something about sneaking away, slowly pulling Chuck towards the door. Chuck gave in, rushing Trent a bit faster, grabbing his hand and yanking him outside.

They climbed into Chuck’s car, already attached my the lips. Both letting out small giggles and sighs, sliding their hands under each other’s shirts.

Trent pulled back, pressing his forehead against Chuck’s. Neither of them said anything for a moment, simply breathing heavily, enjoying being together.

“They’re gonna want us back inside soon, for the match and stuff,” Chuck mumbled, pressing another quick kiss to Trent’s lips.

Trent nodded, “But we’ll come back out here after?”

Chuck grinned, nodding happily as he held Trent close to him, wanting to wait as long as he could before going back inside and being forced to pretend he wasn’t head over heels for his tag team partner, “Definitely.”


	3. wumbo (trent beretta/chuck taylor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 278 words. its cute. chuck is an annoying boyfriend.

Trent banged his hand on the top of the hotel microwave, groaning as he realized it was never going to work, “What’s wrong with this thing?”

Chuck, who was laying on his back in his hotel bed, playing with something on his phone, piped up, “Did you set it to wumbo?”

Trent stopped, slowly turning to look at Chuck, who hadn’t even bothered to look.

“… Wumbo?”

Chuck nodded, eyes still glued to his phone, “Yeah, wumbo.”

Trent put a hand over his face, thinking off all the ways he might be able to kill Chuck, “What the hell is a ‘wumbo,’ Chuck?”

Chuck set his phone down next to him and set up, looking at Trent innocently, “You know, from Spongebob. They had to set the belt to wumbo for it to work!”

Trent let out something that was a cross between a groan and a laugh, “Spongebob? Seriously? Spongebob, babe?”

“Yeah, seriously! It was a whole thing, dude. They had to set the belt to wumbo so the powers would work on the belt and-”

“Chuck you’re in your 30’s, why are you watching Spongebob?” Trent interrupted him, snapping a bit.

Chuck looked a little stunned, and Trent sighed, sitting down next to him.

“I’m sorry, dude. I snapped. You’re just bein’ yourself and I got all stressed. I love you.”

Chuck nodded, leaning back and picking his phone back up, “It’s cool, man. And I love you too. But, you could probably try setting it to wumbo, but it would also probably work better if you plugged it in.”

Trent looked at the outlet, and indeed, the microwave wasn’t plugged in.

“I’m gonna kill you, babe.”


	4. annoying orange (trent beretta/chuck taylor feat. orange cassidy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is a joke. 310 words. trent and chuck are annoying and orange actually talks a little.

Orange was, to say the least, peeved off. He was just trying to enjoy his Tuesday night, and Trent and Orange were absolutely ruining it with their terrible make out session. He’d tried to be nice, he’d tried not to make a big deal about it. But it was driving him nuts.

Trent was sitting on Chuck’s lap, legs on either side of him, and they were really getting into it.

“Guys?”

Neither of them responded, or even acknowledged Orange had spoken.

“Guys?” Orange said it a bit more stern this time, actually turning to look at the two men.

Again, he didn’t receive a response.

“Please don’t fuck in front of me,” Orange said casually, taking a drink of his beer, looking back towards the tv.

That caused Trent and Chuck to finally separate and look at him.

“What does it matter if we fuck in front of you? It’s not like we haven’t done it before, I mean-” Chuck was interrupted by Trent smacking him in the chest.

The face Orange made morphed from disgust to anger to hatred to sadness all in just a second. For a man of already quite few words, he found himself completely speechless.

Trent coughed awkwardly, moving to sit on the side of the bed, “To be fair, you were asleep and-”

Orange held his hand up, silently begging Trent to stop talking. He didn’t need to know. He didn’t want to know.

“Hey, don’t hate us being happy just because you’re single, dude. We’re having a good time, it’s not our fault that you’re bitter,” Chuck piped up, rolling his eyes and gently trying to tug Trent back into his lap.

Orange responded by flipping them both off, rolling to lay onto the other side of the bed, facing away from the happy couple, who were already back to their activities.


	5. drinking (chuck taylor/trent beretta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chuck is drunk. love confessions. some good angst. this one is a bit longer, 895 words.

Chuck Taylor was _drinking_. He’d just seen Trent and Rocky flirting with each other pretty heavily, and was feeling _real_ unhappy about it. So, he decided to find a liquor store and drink it dry. He didn’t know how else to handle the deep, dark feeling in his stomach.

Trent, on the other hand, and unbeknownst to Chuck, had asked Rocky to stop hitting on him, because he was very much in love with Chuck, and wanted to make sure he didn’t get the wrong idea. Chuck had run off right before that moment, and Trent saw him going.

Trent tracked down Chuck’s hotel room, and it took a couple of knocking attempts for Chuck to finally get up and swing the door open.

It smelled like an Irish pub. Or maybe a strip club, but without the heavy perfume and the glitter. Chuck gave Trent a lazy, drunken smile, greeting him cheerfully and inviting him in. Trent cautiously stepped in, shutting the door behind him and taking a moment to observe the scene before him. There were _a lot_ of empty cans of some shitty beer strewn about, and a half-empty bottle of whiskey in Chuck’s hand. Trent made a quiet attempt to take it from him, but Chuck was pretty stubborn about it.

“What are you doing here, Trent? And why do you want my drinks?” Chuck slurred lazily, plopping himself down on the bed, closing his eyes as he swayed back and forth, “Go hang out with _Rocky_.”

Trent sighed impatiently, giving the whiskey bottle a firm tug, still failing to pull it from Chuck’s grasp, “I don’t want to hang out with _Rocky_ , I wan’t to hang out with _you_. I need to talk to you.”

Chuck rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and made a quiet, mocking gagging sound, “I saw you guys flirting. I don’t wanna talk to you right now. I’m mad.”

Trent, hand still firmly on the bottle, took a step closer to Chuck, “Just because you saw Rocky hitting on me doesn’t mean I was hitting on Rocky. And I don’t care if you don’t wanna talk to me, I want to talk to you.”

Chuck gave the bottle a lazy yank, attempting to get Trent to let go of it, “Well you can talk, but I’m not gonna listen. So go away.”

Trent shook his head, giving up and letting go of the bottle, “I’m not gonna go away. You’re _very_ drunk, and I need to tell you something. Something that there’s really no point in saying because you’ll be too hungover in the morning to remember it, you child.”

“I’m not,” Chuck stood up, taking a second to regain his balance, “I am _not_ a child. _You’re_ a child. You and your stupid hair and your stupid face. Your stupid pretty face. Go away, _please_.”

Trent, again, stepped closer to Chuck. They were close enough now that Trent could smell he alcohol on Chuck’s breath. He was also close enough that he could see the pleading look in Chuck’s eyes.

“I’m not going away, man. I gotta tell you this. It’s important, it’s _killing_ me,” Trent said softly, looking into Chuck’s eyes.

Chuck looked down at his bottle, shrugging. Trent took that as an invitation to keep speaking.

“I know you’re not gonna feel the same, and that’s fine. It’s fine if you don’t because I know you don’t. You’re straight, and that’s cool. But-”

Chuck cut Trent off with a harsh scoff, “I’m _not_ straight, Trent. You just assume I’m straight, why? I _live_ with a _dude_ ,” Chuck paused, “I’m in _love_ with a _dude_.”

Trent felt his heart drop when Chuck said he was in love. He was probably in love with the dude he lived with, right?

“You’re in _love_ with _Orange_?” Trent mumbled, feeling like he might blackout.

Chuck stood and scoffed again, this time sarcastically, “ _No_ , I’m not in _love_ with _Orange_! _Why_ would I be in _love_ with _Orange_!? He’s not some super pretty dude with pretty hair and a pretty face. He’s not the guy I choose to spend almost _all_ of my time with or the guy I’ve _devoted_ my _life_ to since _2014_. Jeez, dude. You’re so dumb. And blind. _I’m_ _completely in love with you_ , but you’d never see that because you’re too busy _flirting_ with _Rocky_!”

The pleading look in Chuck’s eyes had changed to that of anger and distress, but also a mix of sadness and embarrassment in the background.

“You’re in love with me, Chuck?” Trent asked, voice full of uncertainty.

“Yes! _God_ , yes!” Chuck was shaking, and he looked like he might cry, “I thought it was pretty damn obvious, but you’re so stupid and-”

Trent cut him off, not letting him say another word. He knew Chuck was drunk, but he clearly meant the words he said. Trent, without any hesitation, grabbed Chuck’s head and pressed a rough kiss to his lips. Chuck took a moment to respond, but quickly melted into it, kissing back.

They both pulled away, and Trent could see the confusion spread all over Chuck’s face.

“ _I love you too,_ Chuck. That’s what I came here to tell you. I don’t care about _Rocky_ like that, at all. He’s my _friend_ , and that’s it. _You’re_ the person I _love_.”

Chuck nodded, pulling Trent back in for another kiss.


	6. the flower shop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trent x chuck flower shop au. 559 words.
> 
> everyone knows this specific prompt.
> 
> chuck's real bold i guess. trent is a smart boy.

Trent moved the last arrangement over a few inches, making it look a bit more symmetrical with everything else around. He sighed as he heard his little alarm go off, letting him know it was 9 am, and time to unlock the front door.

He loved working in the flower shop. It was a tiny, local place that his friend owned, and he rented the apartment above. The agreement between them was that the rent would be a lot cheaper, but only if he managed the store whenever his friend was out of town.

He unlocked the door and stepped behind the counter, patiently waiting for his first customer of the day. A few older people, mostly regulars, stepped in and bought little bouquets and arrangements. There was a cemetery nearby, and a lot of people just wanted small bundles to place at graves, so that’s what a lot of his business ended up being for.

The clock read 11:54 am, and he was preparing to lock the door for a short break. Sadly, he was interrupted by a young man bursting through the door, an extremely determined look on his face.

He strode right up to the counter, looked Trent dead in the eye, and said, “Please pardon my language, but how do you passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ using flowers?”

Trent was a bit taken aback but laughed as he thought for a second and looked at the man in front of him. He was a bit taller than him, and had a boyish face, despite clearly being well into his 20’s, possibly early 30’s. He had a slight smile on his face, revealing dimples. His eyes had an odd sparkle to them, like he was truly happy to be standing in a flower shop at noon on a random Thursday.

Finally, Trent spoke up, “Geranius, to start with. They symbolize stupidity.”

The man nodded slowly, clearly trying to remember what Trent was saying. Trent, able to see how he was struggling, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down. The man looked grateful for that.

“Next, foxglove, for insincerity. After that, some meadowsweet, for uselessness.”

The man seemed to laugh, his smile growing as he watched Trent write.

Trent glanced up at him for a second, his heart pounding at the sight of the smile, “Yellow carnations, for disappointment. Only yellow will work for that, though. Oh, and orange lilies. Again, only orange. They symbolize intense hatred.”

With that, Trent set his pen down and handed the paper to the man, who looked rather satisfied.

“It will be beautiful! And full of subtle loathing. If you don’t mind me asking, why exactly do you need this bouquet?”

The man chuckled, folding up the paper and sliding it into his pocket, “Honestly? I was just curious. But, I do have one more question, if you don’t mind.”

Trent nodded, glancing down at his watch. 11:59.

“Are you busy for lunch, and if not, would you like to get some with me?”

Trent looked up at the man with a bit of surprise, a small smile beginning to spread across his own face now.

The man held his hand out, finally introducing himself, “My name is Chuck. And I guess a better question would be, how do you ask someone for their number using flowers?”


	7. pancakes (trent beretta/orange cassidy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trent and orange are boyfriends. orange is trying to be romantic. 516 words.

Looking back, Orange wasn’t really sure when he and Trent started dating. It just…happened. Not that Orange was complaining, he loved Trent, and he loved their relationship. Ever since they signed with AEW, they got to see each other a lot more often. They didn’t have to try to coordinate around their work schedules, because they were always together.

Some days, they got a little sick of each other. Traveling together constantly can be… _a lot_. But most of the time, they were happy. They shared hotel rooms, they shared food, they shared almost everything at this point. It felt like they’d been together forever. Orange loved it.

On this specific day, Orange had stayed the night at Trent’s house. It was now Valentine’s Day, and Orange was a bit nervous about the whole thing. Was this their first Valentine’s as a couple? No. So why was Orange nervous?

Because this was the first year Orange was actually making an effort to be romantic. Trent was still asleep, and Orange was, for some terrible reason, trying to make a sweet, loving, kind of romantic breakfast, and he was failing.

He had his heart set on waffles, but Trent didn’t own a waffle maker. Then he decided to give pancakes a try, but then he remembered he didn’t know how to make pancakes. So he Googled a recipe, found a pan, and got to work.

It only took about 30 seconds for things to start going wrong. Eggs were everywhere, sugar had been dumped on the floor, and he was covered in flour. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten to this point, but he was dealing with it. 

He, somehow, got a few pancakes actually cooked and on a plate, poured some orange juice, and set up the table. He even got some nice looking fake flowers from some store and set them down next to it. Right as he set down the last flower, he heard Trent on his way out of the bedroom.

“Orange, _please_ tell me you’re not making a massive mess in my kitchen,” Trent said, just appearing in the doorway, eyes still closed.

Orange coughed, both to get Trent’s attention, and to get some flour out of his throat. Trent opened his eyes and looked a bit stunned.

“Orange, babe… why are you covered in flour? Did you make breakfast?”

Orange nodded, feeling a little embarrassed suddenly. What if Trent didn’t like any of it? He’d made a complete mess in the kitchen… Maybe he shouldn’t have done any of this at all?

“It looks really good, babe, thank you. I like the flowers,” Trent gave a small smile, sitting down and looking at the pancakes, “…but also these are liquid in the middle and if I eat them I’ll get sick and die…” Trent chuckled, standing back up and pressing a gentle kiss on Orange’s forehead.

Orange felt better now, as long as he didn’t think about the fact he nearly gave his boyfriend food poisoning.

“Why don’t you shower and change, and I’ll make some actually _edible_ pancakes, okay?”

Orange nodded, and walked to the bathroom, hearing Trent move stuff around in the kitchen. He looked at himself in the mirror and chuckled. He was _covered_ in flour. And he couldn’t be happier about it.


	8. braiding (platonic, matt jackson/kenny omega)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonic. matt's being a good friend to kenny, despite what is seen on tv.

Everyone had had a rough day so far. It was a travel day, and it hadn’t been easy on anyone. They all finally got to their hotel, and immediately went their separate ways to their rooms to try to rest a little, before meeting back up later for dinner. **  
**

Kenny and Matt met up after dinner to just hang out a little, one-on-one, in Kenny’s room. They hadn’t gotten to spend any solo time together in a while, and they both seemed to miss each others company.

Matt was visibly tense as he sat on the edge of Kenny’s bed, listening to Kenny ramble about some video game he was excited about. It made him happy to listen to one of his best friends talk about something he loved, even if Matt didn’t really understand it. He was satisfied just seeing the sparkle in Kenny’s eyes as he talked about it.

Kenny suddenly stopped talking, finally saying something about how strange Matt was acting, “You okay, man?”

Matt nodded, then stopped and shook his head, “It’s been a long day. My back is killin’ me, and I just feel like the world is…off, if that makes sense.”

Kenny nodded, sitting on the bed behind Matt. Matt knew what was coming, and welcomed it.

It was something that has surprised him the first time Kenny did it, but Matt had immediately grown thankful. Now they did it about once a week. Kenny would gently rub Matt’s shoulders and neck, and neither of them would really speak. It helped Matt relax, and the stress always seemed to just melt off of him.

Matt closed his eyes as Kenny placed his hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing circles into his shoulder blades with his thumbs. Matt closed his eyes, the world slowly fading away from him. He felt Kenny’s movements become more firm, the knots in his shoulders getting worked away in the process. His fingers started rubbing down a little, more towards the middle and part of his lower back.

It wasn’t a romantic or sexual situation. It was just the two of them, quietly sitting in a room, Kenny helping Matt de-stress. They never discussed it, even when it was just the two of them.

Matt lost himself in it for a few minutes, before he felt Kenny’s hands leave his back, and he sighed. Then, almost gentle enough that he couldn’t feel it, Kenny ran his fingers through Matt’s hair.

Matt didn’t say anything, as it felt just as soothing as the back rub, and he was sure that whatever Kenny was about to do would be fine.

He felt Kenny continue to brush his hair like that for a few moments before Kenny clearly started to braid a small section of his hair. Matt chuckled, but still didn’t say anything. He heard Kenny let out a little laugh behind him before his hands left his hair, and he continued talking about whatever game was about to come out.


	9. you seem sad (kenny omega/adam page)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after that interview the bucks & kenny and adam did with jr where matt said all that rude shit about adam. 564 words. can be read as platonic or romantic, up to you.

While Kenny and Adam didn’t always see eye to eye on most things, they were still friends when the day was done.

They decided to share a hotel room that night, just to make it a bit easier on both of them. They had had a small issue with the Young Bucks during Dynamite that night, and Adam found himself genuinely upset about what had been said. He knew that it was just part of the whole story, but what Matt and Nick had said continued to weigh on him.

Kenny noticed Adam’s off-behavior but decided it best not to say anything until they were in private and away from The Bucks. 

“You okay?” Kenny finally asked, shutting the door behind them as they stepped in their room.

Adam just nodded, sitting down on one of the beds, not really expecting Kenny to press it any further.

Kenny sat on the other bed, facing Adam, “You seem sad.”

Adam looked up to find Kenny watching him, a soft look in his eyes. Adam hadn’t expected Kenny to really notice his sadness, and he especially didn’t expect him to care. He shrugged, looking back down, “Just tired, I guess.”

Kenny nodded, his eyebrows pressing together, eyes still watching Adam closely, “You sure? Something seems to be bothering you.”

Adam sighed, debating whether or not he should tell Kenny what was on his mind, “I know it’s just...what we’re doin’ right now, but what they,” he motioned towards the door, where they had just left Matt and Nick a moment earlier, “said today is kinda bothering me, ya know?”

Kenny nodded again, “It was pretty harsh of them. I knew they were planning on saying something like that, but I wasn’t expecting them to get so...personal about it.”

“Yeah,” Adam sighed again, Matt’s harsh words tearing through his mind again. What he had said was just part of this bit, but he couldn’t help but take it just a little personally. Maybe it was true. Maybe Adam was only where he was because of them.

They sat in silence for a moment, Kenny thinking of what to say, and Adam hoping that Kenny would just let it go.

“You know you’re talented, right?” Kenny finally piped up.

Adam just nodded, not giving any kind of verbal response. He certainly didn’t feel talented right now

“You’re a great wrestler. You didn’t need them to help you with anything. What Matt said was just heel stuff meant to piss everyone off, because everyone knows it’s not true.”

Adam nodded again, thinking about it for a second. He knew he was a good wrestler, and he knew he would’ve figured things out, with or without The Elite’s help.

Kenny continued, “I mean, before you joined Bullet Club and The Elite, you were doing big things, being a cowboy and all that.”

Adam smiled, chuckling to himself as he thought about the way he used to act in the ring. Things hadn’t changed too much, his ring gear was just different.

“And aside from your obvious talent,” Kenny started again, “you’re also very attractive. So you have that goin’ for you too.”

They both broke into laughter, and the whole mood seemed to lighten up.

Maybe Adam and Kenny were having some issues being friends on camera. But off-camera, Adam couldn’t really ask for a more supportive friend.


End file.
